1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming device video display system that is adapted to display an integrated presentation on a plurality of video displays.
2. Description of Related Art
Gaming devices are well known in the fields of gaming and wagering. Many different types of gaming devices have been developed with a large variety of games, themes, and displays. Most gaming devices utilize displays to present information to players. For example, a spinning reel slot machine utilizes a spinning reel display. When the reels in the display stop spinning, symbols are presented on the reels that allow players to determine the outcome of the game. Other wagering games, such as video poker and video reel games (games in which the reels are represented on video screens), utilize video displays to present game information.
In addition to having a primary display, such as those described above, some gaming devices utilize secondary displays. These secondary displays may be used in addition to the primary display to display bonus awards or to provide an entertaining presentation to attract players to the game.
It has been found that large video displays can be very effective in entertaining and attracting players. In general, the larger the video display, the more entertaining and attractive presentations on the video displays can be. Although it is desirable to provide large video displays, it is very difficult and inefficient to place large video displays in most gaming establishments. Large video displays usually take a large amount of space that would otherwise be occupied by income producing gaming devices. It is therefore desirable to minimize the amount of space occupied by display devices. To this end, it would be desirable to use video displays that are incorporated in the gaming devices.
Although gaming devices are often set side-by-side on a casino floor, the prior art has failed to link or combine the display devices on a number of gaming devices. What has long been needed is a means for combining the video displays on a number of gaming devices to present a single integrated presentation. By utilizing a plurality of video displays, it is possible to present much larger and more interesting presentations. For example, in the prior art, a video display on a single machine may be used to present an animated bonus display. However, because the display is only on one screen, the presentation is small and it can only be seen by the player and those standing immediately behind the player. If video displays on several gaming devices are used to display the presentation, it is possible to view the presentation from across the room. Therefore, more people see the display and more people are attracted to the gaming devices.